


Seeing You

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Criminal Lotor, Detective Keith, Detective Lance - Freeform, Detective Pidge, Detective interrogation, M/M, Police interrogation, lotor is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance hasn't seen his ex in two years.





	Seeing You

"I waited and waited, but you never came back."  
-Lotor + Lance

Lance looked into the interrogation room through the one-way window. He frowned when he saw a familiar face sat at the table, hands cuffed. He took the folder that Pidge handed to him, looking down at it to distract himself.

"I can talk to him." Keith offered, hand a light pressure on Lance's left shoulder. The brunet looked up at his partner and gave a small smile.

"I've got this Keith, don't worry." He promised and then opened the door to the room. He walked in with a confident stride as he skimmed through the information in the closer and let the door swing shut audibly. "Looks like you have a long list if crimes on you're record." Lance commented as he spun the chair around that was across from the other male. He sat down and didn't bother to name the offenses, he knew that the other male knew about his crimes.

"Lance!" The male said enthusiastically. Lance winced and kept his gaze on the folder.

"We brought you in because my partner caught you snooping around the crime scene of-" The brunet was cut off by the suspect hitting the table.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Lance frowned and finally dragged his gaze to lock with the other's. "I'm talking to you about your crimes." He deadpanded.

The other frowned and reached a hand out a bit. "Baby...."

Lance slammed the folder on the table. "Don't call me that! You don't have the right!" He shouted, emotions bubbling up all at once. Anger, regret, sadness, betrayal, heartbreak.

"What did I do to you?" The other shouted back.

"It's been two years, Lotor, _two fucking_ years! I waited for you and _you_ never showed up!" Lance snapped and felt his bottom lip tremble. "So you don't get the right to call me that or act like nothing changed."

Lotor set his jaw and nodded stiffly. "I was going to show up." He said after a long moment. Lance stood up and snatched the folder up. He said nothing as he left the room and slammed the door shut. Keith was beside him immediately, pulling him into a tight hug. Pidge grabbed the folder carefully and went into the room, telling the two that she would handle it.

Lance thanked her quietly as he hugged Keith tightly.


End file.
